


bad idea! (quackity/ sapnap/ oc love triangle)

by retrofr0nts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Quackity - Freeform, Smut, Unrequited Crush, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrofr0nts/pseuds/retrofr0nts
Summary: [18+] Lucy (oc) has to choose between her roomate and his best friend.TW for smoking, drinkingoc written with she/her pronounslowercase intended[DISCLAIMER: there might be some smut in this, because quackity + sap are okay w/ fics and doesn't really care, not sure if i will add any though bc im just not good at writing smut lol] also will be an angsty fic aswellI orignally wrote this on Wattpad, but it started getting really popular and people liked it, so i decided to also upload it here so more people could read it :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I'm new to ao3, so it would mean a lot for you guys to share this story if you like it


	2. story playlists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about me as a writer is that music heavily influences and inspires me so almost all of my stories consist of being based off playlists/songs/ artists/ etc. these playlists are constantly being updated aswell :)

_quackity playlist_

_bad idea! - girl in red_

_Судно (Борис Рижий) - molchat doma_

_stop the world i wanna get off with you - arctic monkeys_

_wires- the neighborhood_

_choke- I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME_

_only you - mac demarco_

_barbie & ken - jesse rutherford_

_you get me so high - the neighborhood_

_careless whisper - george michael_

_snap out of it - arctic monkeys_

_sapnap playlist_

_fool -_ _cavetown_

_cliche - mxmtoon_

_purple - deal casino_

_wonderwall - oasis_

_cigarette daydreams - cage the elephant_


	3. 000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of a prologue almost

_dear diary: i think i'm a horrible person. i'm not sure why, but i can't seem to ever do the right thing. no- i don't mean i, like, commit hate crimes or attack people like that. I mean, like, the nice thing? i guess? i just mean i never seem to think about others when i make decisions. i feel like-_

"lucy!" a voice boomed down the the hallway. it was muffled through the closed door. she put her pen down and made a tsk sound, rolling her eyes. footsteps got closer and closer, stopping in front of her door.

"what do you want?"

"can i come in?"

she sighed, "i guess."

the door opened, and in stepped medium sized boy with dark brown hair

"am i interrupting something?"

she laid on her stomach, sprawled out on her bed, writing in a small notebook. she gave him an annoyed look and closed the notebook.

he raised his eyebrows awkwardly as she continued to stare at him.

"did you come in here just to stare at me?"

"oh," he cleared his throat. "uh, were going out to this party and we just wanted to see if you wanted-"

"what time?" she cut him off.

"well, now-"

"now?" she sat up, annoyed. "you're all ready to walk out the fucking door and you tell me now?"

another boy, who was slightly smaller and slightly scrawnier, entered through doorway.

"whats all the fuss," he spoke softly with a british accent. "lucy, are you coming?"

"she's throwing a fit because she doesn't have enough time to get ready." the first boy said as he rolled his eyes.

"i dont see what the problem is," he shrugged. "just put on clothes."

she rolled her eyes and stood up, ushering the two out of her room.

"i'm ordering the uber now, if you're coming you have ten minutes!"

she closed the door and fumbled through her wardrobe, putting on loose low waisted black jeans and an old black tshirt that was cut just below her breasts, showing a small bit of her bra if she lifted her arms above her head. she decorated herself in random silver jewlery and put on a pair of black platform boots that made her three inches taller. she let her hair fall down. she didnt bother bringing a bag and left her bedroom.

the two boys- along with a third, much taller, blonde boy stood at the front door waiting for her.

"you look like a hooker," one said, chucking to himself. she smacked him on the arm and rolled her eyes,

"shut up, nick."


End file.
